


We need to talk

by Carolina1k



Series: Dangerous Soulmate [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, How Do I Tag, M/M, Organized Crime, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolina1k/pseuds/Carolina1k
Summary: Riku is forced to leave for a couple of days to deal with some "work" issue. During that time Sora get himself into a situation that reveals Riku's biggest secret.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Dangerous Soulmate [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705420
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	We need to talk

Riku got a call from his boss, saying that it was urgent and that he would be needed for a couple of days. Reluctantly he agreed and started to pack a few clothes. He debated what lie he was going to tell Sora this time. He hated lying to his boyfriend, but he did not want to drag his soulmate into this life. Once he was done packing, it was time to tell Sora the bad news.

“Hey Sora, I just got a call from work...” Riku started to say.

“How long are you going to be this time?” Sora asked, already knowing where this was going.

“Just a couple of days. I’ll be back before you know it and then we can go on that date I promised you.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Sora replied with a smile.

With one last kiss goodbye Riku left their apartment and got to the car. He threw his bag on to the passage seat as he got in. With a long sigh, he started his car, making his way to the hideout. Arriving at the hideout he noticed that the boss was already there, as were some other key members. Getting out of his car he was approached by one of the lackeys.

“The boss wants to see you right away.” He stated simply.

With a nod, Riku walked the familiar path to the boss' office. As he got to the door, he could hear the conversation on the other end. With a sigh, he knocked on the door and waited. The voices on the other end stopped talking, followed by Saix opening the door. When he noticed Riku on the other side he nodded and let him into the office. Once inside he realized that it was just the three of them.

“So, what happened? Last time we had this type of meeting Axel’s secretary was a double agent.” Riku pointed out.

“It's not much different this time. The only difference is this time it was to the cops.” Axel said with a sigh, as he rubbed his temple.

“Do we have the idiot that sold us out?” Riku asked, trying to grasp the severity of the situation.

“He’s been dealt with.” Saix replied, “Luckily he wasn’t that high up so his knowledge was limited. It still caused us to lose a few locations, but our operations are safe.” He continued to explain.

“That’s good, though I have a feeling that there is more to it if I’m here,” Riku stated with a sigh. 

“You would be correct. It turns out that the traitor wasn’t working alone.”

“I want to make sure this incident doesn’t repeat for a third time,” Axel said in a tone that promised death to anyone foolish enough to betray them.

“That would explain why pretty much everyone is here. Does anyone else know the intended purpose of this meet-up?”

“It's just the three of us,” Saix replied.

“And it will stay that way,” Axel stated, leaving no room for arguments. Which earned him a nod, as the three delved into a plan of attack to flash out the remaining traitors.

The plan worked pretty well, within a few days the three of them weeded out all the traitors. All traitors were dealt with, in a way to set an example for the others. They were just finishing up everything and tying up loose ends when someone knocked on the door.

“Enter!” Axel said. Within seconds the men entered.

“Sorry for disturbing you Boss, but we seem to have caught two spies.”

Hearing the news made the other three occupants in the room radiate with rage. With a sigh Riku stood up, signaling that he'll deal with this. After getting the approval from Axel, he had the guy tell him which room they were kept at. 

Reaching the door Riku took a deep breath to compose himself before he slammed the door open. The slam startled the two figures in the room. He eyed both the captives when they started to look familiar. The more he studied them, the more he realized that the two people in front of him were his soulmate and his soulmate's brother.

With that knowledge, he quickly backed out of the room. He needed to talk to Axel right away. When he entered the office, he received suspicious looks from the other two. They didn't expect him to return so fast. 

"We need to talk." That was all Riku could say as he tried to get his thoughts in order. 

"What is it?" Axel asked, going into his serious mode. 

"The two that got captured, one of them is my soulmate " Riku stated. 

"Are you certain?" Siax asked. 

"Yes, I would recognize Sora anywhere. And I'm sure the other one is his brother Roxas." 

Riku noticed Axel making a face after he said the other name. If he wasn't so worried about his soulmate he would comment on Axel's look. 

"Can you be one hundred percent positive that your soulmate isn't a spy?" Axel asked. 

"Yes."

"Alright let's go see them," Axel says with a sigh as he stands up. 

With that, the three make their way to the room again. Once there Riku went to stand by the chairs. Axel stood a little bit farther from the door eyeing the two captives. Siax stationed himself at the door. 

“Remove the bags,” Axel ordered Riku. 

“Axel?” Roxas spoke before the order was carried out.

Riku removed both bags. The second the bags were off and he could see Sora registering who was standing there. He could see many emotions and questions appear on his soulmate's face, but he didn't voice any of them. Once Riku received a nod from Axel, he quickly went to untie Sora's hands. He could see Axel doing the same to Roxas.

“Follow me!” Axel said in a way that left no room for arguments. As they left the room, Axel led the way, followed by Roxas and Sora. Riku and Saix were behind them, making sure no one got any funny ideas.

They reached a closed brown door that Axel opened to reveal an office and ushered everyone inside. Once everyone was in Saix took to standing in front of the door. Axel walked over to sit on the desk with his arms crossed and Riku just stood off to the side with his arms crossed. Sora and Roxas just stood there surrounded by the three with no escape route.

“Since no one else will start I will.” Saix started. “You want to tell us what the two of you were doing spying on us?”

“It wasn’t spying.” Roxas blurted out.

“Oh? Then what was it? Curiosity?”

“That’s enough!” Axel ordered Saix, which earned him a glare but otherwise, Saix did as told. “Roxas I need you to understand that what you did today could have gotten you killed,” Axel said with a sad look.

“It’s not like I knew you were involved with a crime family,” Roxas argued.

“Roxas I’m the one in charge of this crime family,” Axel replied, trying to get him to see reason.

“Were you ever going to tell me?”

“Yes. I wanted us to get to know each other first before springing this on you.”

Watching those two, Riku realized he really needed to talk to Sora alone about all this. He also figured he should give them some privacy to work things out. 

“Hey Axel, if you don’t mind, I would like to talk to Sora alone,” Riku stated.

“Sure. I'll let you know when we’re ready to take them home.”

With a nod, Riku took Sora by his hand and pulled him out of the room. As quickly as he left Axel’s office he made a direct line for the office next to it. Once inside he closed the door behind him. Riku took a deep breath as he turned around to look at Sora. He still had no idea how to start this conversation and he also didn't want to overwhelm Sora with too much information at once. Every idea that went through his head, he automatically rejected for one reason or another. He finally decided that the first thing he should do is apologize. 

“Sora, I know that this is a lot to take in, but I want you to know that this wasn’t how I wanted to tell you. I’m sorry. I understand if this is too much and you might not want anything to do with me. So once you're safe at home, I’ll…” Riku said but was interrupted by Sora grabbing his hands. 

“Riku...That...That's not what I want.” Sora got out before Riku was able to continue his speech. He also noticed that Riku was waiting for him to elaborate. “I don’t care about this.” Sora started, waving his hands around to indicate that ‘this’ means who he works for, which earned him a look from Riku. “I just wish you would have told me sooner.” 

“I did not want to involve you in this lifestyle,” Riku explained. 

“Riku, I’m your soulmate, I would have been involved in this sooner or later.” 

“So you’re ok with all this?” Riku asked, copying Sora’s earlier motions. 

“Yes! But Riku promise me that you will tell me everything from now on” 

“I promise I’ll tell you everything that I’m allowed to tell you. Axel likes to keep some things in the house.” 

“I can live with that. Plus from what I could see Roxas may or may not be in a similar boat as I am.” Sora said with a smile. Knowing everything was going to be ok, Riku took a deep breath before hugging Sora tightly. 

  
  



End file.
